elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Santaki
Santaki is a minor city located on the mainland areas of the Iliac Bay and is the capital of the County of Santaki of the Iliac Bay. The regional deity is Stendarr. Santaki is a settlement originally built by the Dwemer, but is inhabited by the Redguards of the Alik'r. By game *Santaki (Daggerfall) **Santaki (City) *Santaki (Online) Description Geography The city of Santaki is located on the southern edge of the County of Santaki, which is a landlocked County surrounded by the unclaimed territories of the Alik'r Desert, the Dak'fron Desert, and the Dragontail Mountains. Santaki City is on the edge of the County, near the beginning of the Dragontail Mountains. The ruins of Santaki are actually located south of the city of Sentinel and is northwest of the city of Bergama. After the Warp in the West in 3E 405, the County of Santaki was annexed into the Kingdom of Sentinel, along with other regions throughout a majority of the Hammerfell Iliac. The local deity of Santaki is Stendarr, who has temples in places such as Cheydinhal, the Alik'r Desert, and Phrygias. The regional knightly order is the Knights of the Hawk, who have chapters all throughout the Iliac Bay. The local Vampire clan is the Khulari. History First Era Founded by the Rourken Clan of Dwemer, Santaki was a mining settlement built by the Rourken to benefit their grand city of Volenfell. The Rourken Clan originated from the sub-continent of Vvardenfell and left their ancestral home with the formation of the First Council, the alliance between the Dwemer of King Dumac and the Chimer of Indoril Nerevar. The Rourken discovered the Alik'r Desert, which was rich with resources, Santaki was one of the many minor settlements made to take out the minerals deep within the desert. Santaki would eventually be left abandoned, like the other Dwemer settlements in Tamriel.Santaki Loading ScreenPocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: Hammerfell Second Era During the Interregnum in 2E 582, Santaki was under the occupation of the Santaki Bandit Clan, who derive from the province of the Ebonheart Pact and were using Santaki as a redoubt. The leader of the Santaki Bandits was Tarrent Herano, who hailed from the province of Morrowind. Around the same time, a Redguard archeologist named Tharayya traveled all over the Alik'r Desert to locate the lost Dwemer city of Volenfell, the once great capital of the Rourken Clan of Dwemer. An estranged warrior known as the Vestige discovered Tharayya's letters in Santaki and traveled all over the region to find her and Volenfell, at the same time, the Vestige defeated Herano, crippling the Bandits, where they eventually relocated somewhere else. Santaki would eventually be settled by a group of Redguards and group into the County of Santaki, which still exists today.Events in Events in Tharayya's TrailEvents in Third Era During the Warp in the West in 3E 405, the County of Santaki was under the reign of an unknown Count, whose name was not recorded in the history books. Santaki existed among the twenty-three other nations of the Iliac Bay. Santaki, itself is in a mainland march that is next to the Kingdom of Sentinel, one of the three great kingdoms of the Iliac Bay. Later in the same year, the Warp in the West resulted in the Kingdoms expanding their territories, absorbing the smaller nations. The County of Santaki was annexed into the Kingdom of Sentinel along with other regions on the southern coast of the Iliac.The Warp in the West Gallery Santaki (Online).png|Santaki circa 2E 582. Appearances * * es:Santaki Category:Cities in Hammerfell Category:Lore: Cities Category:Lore: Hammerfell Locations